


Death's Lullaby

by OkaRyuuBi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkaRyuuBi/pseuds/OkaRyuuBi
Summary: Just like every same night, someone would hire you to spy and kill someone. This contract offered you a hefty reward for just getting some information and even more better if you can assassinate  this person. Yet little do you know the night will be filled with surprises.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story being posted here. Please leave a comment about my work. Tell me if there are things that I can improve as a writer. Hope you guys enjoy.

Footsteps were as silent as the wind as you jumped from rooftop to rooftop of Hanamura.

Guards walking around and guarding the area that they were assigned to. Your eyes stalked them as you observed their pattern from above. You are an assassin. And not just any assassin, but a really famous one. Yet life wasn't always like this before.

You were just an innocent girl, but money is hard to get. Problem after problem came and you eventually ended up here in the yakuza industry. You eventually made a name for yourself as you were called Death's Lullaby. At night you would silently kill your victim and leave with no blood shed and no evidence. Smooth, clean, and quiet. Only in the morning light they will gaze upon what you have done. The victim would lay on the bed with a peaceful look on it's face as if is sleeping. No bruises, no drops of blood and no any signs of fighting back as if it accepted it's death with open arms. The only thing left is your mark on them: a thin red necklace across their neck that was made by your knife.

It's dangerous. You could die and get caught anytime, but you had no choice. Life is just hard.

"I need you to spy and get as much information about his plans as possible. Depending on how much you get, I'll double your pay.", Your client said with anger in his voice. Looks like he really hates this guy. You sighed through your mask as you took the stolen picture of him.

"Kill this man and name your price.", You were surprised. This would be your highest pay in your entire life.

You gasped for a second as you stared at him. He looks so handsome. Such a shame you have to kill him. 

"May I know his name?"

"Hanzo Shimada."

You took a glance at your phone again to see his information pop up in the screen. Hanzo Shimada, an Alpha, and currently the head of the Shimada Clan, which is the most powerful and the number one yakuza clan in the industry. Other clans feared him as soon as you mentioned him name.

You suddenly felt uncertain. This is dangerous, it is given. But as soon as you step foot in the territory, your confidence began to falter and the atmosphere grew intense by the second. There is no turning back now. You took a deep breath as you sneaked your way in.

~•~•~•~•~•~  
The traditional Japanese room was decorated with paintings and dragons. You entered a room with a desk in the middle; the study quarters.

On the desk was a ton of files and paper works, a golden stamp, a golden quilt pen, an expensive ink bottle and a picture of the Shimada brothers. You confirmed this is Hanzo's. Quickly but gently you began reading and searching.

Drugs, weapons, trades, and other types of deals you found. You took a picture of all of it. But a piece of paper caught your interest. You sat on the soft cushioned chair and read.

It was a marriage contract.

Apparently, Mr. Shimada was currently finding a mate. And if course, this cause a open opportunity for other clans. At the same container, you found more marriage contracts are waiting for Hanzo's approval. They even send pictures of their daughters.

You can't blame them. Hanzo is a perfect man: Powerful, rich, talented, wise, smart and handsome....

You snap again and realized you trailed off again. This time feeling a blush on your cheek. 'Come on (Y/N)! Snap out of it!', you took a few more photos before proceeding to enter another room that is connected here.

~•~•~•~•~•~  
The room was larger than the other one. Dragons and other historical Japanese patterns were embarked and carved on every wall and the floor was made of wood that was smooth and dark, making the room look very traditional. A huge walk in wardrobe was filled with expensive clothings and outfits. A katana with a blue handle and a beautiful crafted bow with it's matching quiver hung on the wall. The crest of the Shimadas was just above the king sized bed where a figure lay on it with a soft blanket covering it.

You took a deep breath before approaching your target gently. Looks like it's time to sing your song tonight.

Fingers gripped the soft blanket in one hand and ready the knife on the other. A silent gasp escape out your mouth as you stared at pillow that was suppose to be your victim. Your eyes quickly looked at the weapon on the wall only to find it gone. It was too late when you felt an muscular arm curled around you neck and another wrapped around your waist in a tight manner, enough to knock some air out of your lungs.

"'Death's Lullaby'... I hadn't expected you to pay a visit. Did you came to sing me a song tonight? If so, tell me. Who sent you.", a deep manly voice whispered right into your ear. It was not a question. It was a demand. Your eyes saw the dragons tattooed into his arm confirming that it is indeed, Hanzo Shimada.

You were surprise, this is the first time this happened. But what caught you off guard was his scent. His strong alpha scent. Most of your victims were alphas, but his however.... Was different. His scent alone screams domination, power, and authority. Your nose was soon filled nothing but him and it soon sent your legs to quiver.

This..... This is a **real alpha.**

Quickly you elbowed his stomach and gained some distance between you two as you quickly regained yourself and process what is happening.

'His scent. What in the world is happening to me?!', you thought. Your face was painted red as your breathing became heavy and panting with your skin turning warm and a soft pulse between your legs. It clings onto your form, it felt like you were covered by a comfy blanket. You wanted to give in so bad, but you fight the temptation.

An arrow few pass your head and ended up hitting the head board instead, waking you up at the situation at hand. "How ironic it will be for 'Death's Lullaby' to be mute.", he taunted your silence. Quickly you pulled out a shorter katana than his. You need to kill him before he calls for any help. Disappeared in the dark and appeared behind him in small attempts to attack his blind spot, which failed. He was a highly trained and professional, knowing even the oldest tricks in the book. The battle went on and on, arrows would pierce the air and the sounds of clashing metal against metal filled the room.

An arrow eventually hits the metal covered part of your mask and sends it flying across the room. You felt a small trickle of warm blood from the scratch you obtain just now. In shock, you stared at it before looking back at him. "I was planning to leave you be. But you saw my face... Now, I really have to kill you.", you murmured in an angry tone. "Oh? It seems you really do talk. Is that a threat?", he smirked.

"Argh!", you launched your self into the air and landed a powerful strike that was caught by his blade. You pushed each other trying to get one's blade to pierce the other. He gave out a powerful force which causes you to be pushed up against the wall and ended up dropping your katana on the ground.

He is so close. He is right in front of your face. His scent was much stronger than before. Feeling your legs bent and weaken as you try your best to keep your self up.

His scent is doing something to you. "I'm impressed. For a woman, you give a good fight. But not enough to defeat me. Now tell me, who sent you?"

"I'm not telling.", You said in a bitter tone as you carefully tried to find the small dagger you used to finish someone off.

"As expected. But don't expect that you know more about me than I know more about you miss (Y/N)", he said with a smirk. Fear filled your being in an instant. "H-How?...", you stuttered as he continued to reveal your private information: age, birthday, where you lived, parents.... He even knows your whole life.

"You know this job is dangerous... But I think you got ahead of yourself and underestimated what I can do", his lips suddenly pressed itself against yours, hard. Everything is happening all at once. You just stood there with shocked eyes and let him have his way with you. Just when the kiss grew deeper, you pushed him away and ran. But your legs somehow weaken after what happen and you landed on the floor.

Burning heat suddenly came into your whole body, particularly between your legs. Your clothes suddenly felt constricting. Your muscles felt stiff and made it harder for you to even move. Your nose only filled with the scent of _him. Only him._

You felt empty. It irritates you into the brink of madness. You cupped your crotch and felt the warm wetness dripping from your loins. Sweat started dripping of your skin and tears started forming into your eyes. "Y-You.... What... Did you do to me?!", you groaned angrily at him. Your fingers managed to grip the handle of your dagger as you sat up. Hanzo's eyes widen and changed into something unreadable before turning into a smirk.

"I knew there is something about your scent..."

"W-What are you...."

"You are having your very first 'heat'.", he simply said, but the amusement in his voice won't go unnoticed. "Is this a joke?! Since I was born, I am already a beta. How can I even-", another surge of heat run through you. "Have you ever heard of a 'Inner Omega'? Normal omegas would have a heat regularly and any alpha would be able to be to set them off. Inner Omegas however... Are rare. They would be living most of their lives as betas and even some would grow old, not even knowing they are an omega all along.", he gently dropped his weapons in the ground. "Only a real alpha would trigger their heat.", He slowly walked towards you.

Alarmed you quickly stood up as much as your weakened legs can and pointed the dagger at him. "S-Stay back! D-Don't you dare...", He stopped right in front of you. Unfazed by the sharp edge on his neck.

He pushed away the blade. Why can't you just kill him?!. It's like your body is crumbling to surrender at his mare presence. And, oh that scent! Every breath you take is a guilty pleasure. His gloved hand cupped your cheek.

"Just kill me already, you bastard.", You spat angrily at his face. He laughs, "I would... But I had other plans."

That's when you felt his arousal against you thigh. "No... No... No!", You tried to run for the door but he gripped your arm and threw you on the bed. The soft covers caught you as you bounced from the impact. Hanzo walked to the door and locked it shut. He turned to look at you before smirking again and walked towards you while biting the black fabric of his gloves between his teeth. Tears started to fall from your eyes. You felt vulnerable, helpless, weak.... "Please... No...", Yet heat pooled between your legs.

He unbottoned his black vest one by one before pulling the blue neck tie off and gripped it in his hand. The huge buldge in his pants indicated what he had in store for you. He kicked off his shoes as he crawled towards you like a predator. You backed away till you hit the headboard. Crying and whimpering as your lust for him only increases. "P-Please... No... N-No..."

"Shh... Hush now, my little omega... Let me help you...", He whispered into your ear. You can't help it when you leaned into his hand as it creases you cheeks for the second time. He kissed away the tears before finding your lips. You moaned as his tongue passed your lips. 'This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to kill him!', mind filled with conflict as you pulled away. The apples of your cheeks flushed red.

A gasp left you mouth as Hanzo pulled you under him and proceeded to attack your neck. 'Please stop!', your hands gripped his shoulders. You felt him took a deep breath of your scent and continued to leave hickeys on your neck and chest. His hands started to remove each of your clothing off and let the cool night air brush your burning skin. It cause nipples to hardened and invited his mouth to warm it up. "Ah!... Mnn..", you moaned as his lips wrapped around one while his fingers teased the other. He took his time and would switch to the other.

By now, you are desperate for him. The thoughts of killing him slowly left your mind and replaced of the pleasure he is giving you. His lips traveled down to your abdomen and remove the last piece of clothing.

Without a warning, he kissed your lower lips and licked the slick. Tongued entered you and made you moaned loudly with your fingers gripping his hair. You came, unconsciously pushing him closer to you. You covered your mouth as tears of pleasure started to fall. "Hanzo....", You whispered as his mouth was replaced by his fingers rubbing against your clit. "No... St- Ah!"

"Are you really sure you want me to stop?", Your eyes found his. He licked off the remains of your cum on his lips and groan. "You taste divine... Even if you told me to stop. I won't be able to." He observed your form. Face red, half lidded eyes were filled with unwanted lust, mouth opened as delicious moans escape from it, you squirm and twitch, legs spread just for him as his fingers disappeared and entered you. He pulled away and licked his fingers clean after you came again.

"Hanzo... Please...", Your tone suddenly change into a begging one. You didn't even intentionally made it sound that way. The fear was gone and the desperation mixed with it sent his self control to the edge.

"I can't hold it anymore."

He quickly removed his shirt and towered over you again. Lips kissed you again this time deeper and with hunger. You moaned as your hands explored his muscled form. 'I can't stop... It's too good...', you thought as you returned his kiss. Finally, giving into temptation.

Hands started to travel down. His strong chest as he breathes heavily, his abs that were sculpted to perfection and finally you going the buttons of his pants.

His cock stood long and hard. Pre- cum was starting to drip from the tip. You can't believe it, that you yourself, positioned his cock to your entrance. It was painful at first, but you quickly adjusted your self into his size. A string of moans left your lips while he hissed at your walls that were tightly hugging him. Your neediness finally getting fulfilled.

His hips snaps and his thrusts quickly became rough and hard. Your legs wrapped around his waist, arms clung onto his back and hips meeting his thrusts. "More! More! Hanzo more!", You begged at his face. He buries his face on your neck when you threw your head back. You were so close.

"You finally gave in to me, my Omega.", He groaned and increase his pace. "You're so tight! I guess this is supposed to be your first time doing this... Not to worry, for I planned to be your last.", How can he still manage to talk when he is almost out of breath is a mystery to you. But the way he groaned possessively into your ear turns you on even more. You felt him grew inside of you. His knot is starting to swell. He attacked your neck, this time finding your sweet spot. "Hanzo I'm close!", you yelled when you felt his teeth brushing against your skin.

Hanzo groaned out your name and buried himself deeper into you. He bit down the junction on your neck, marking you as his. His knot swelled as his warm cum filled you to the brim. You came with him and bit his shoulder to muffled out your moan.

He wasn't going to be able to pull out anytime soon with his knot locked into you. He placed you on your side with his arm used as your pillow. His free hand pushed your hair back and pulled you into his chest. "Rest. Sleep now, my Omega...", he whispered. You didn't know why, but you felt safe and protected in his presence. Is this what it feels like to have a mate? To be claimed?

You fell asleep with his heart beating on your ear and arms wrapped tightly around you with a blanket covering both of your naked forms from the cold nights ahead.

~ The End ~


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions will be answered. His plans for you will be unfold. Accepting your fate. Did love just formed now that you see him as your mate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like rhyming the summery chapter XD  
> Everyone asks for another chapter. Here it is. Sorry for the wait. I hope it's worth it. Leave you thoughts and comments. I really love reading and replying to them!!! 
> 
> Please tell me if there are some mistakes and ways for me to improve as a better writer.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the kudos and bookmarks!

You groaned as you slowly woke up. Even if you were still in a half sleep like state, you heard voices outside the room. You looked at the small alarm clock on the night stand.

_3:34 am_

You slowly sat up and realized you were alone. You took this time to process what just happened before you fell asleep. Your hand slowly drifted on you neck and felt his mark on your neck.

Your train of thoughts were cut off when you heard voices coming from the outside the door.

"It's still too early to discuss this!"

"Hanzo, we need you to decide."

Hanzo's and an unknown voice was in the middle of a discussion. At first you thought you can take this as a chance to escape. The window was open and you can use the branch of the cherry blossom tree to climb over the wall.

But somehow, your curiosity got the better of you when you heard Hanzo's tone was covered in anger. Feet touching the cold floor and using the blanket to cover you naked and shivering form, you silently creeped up and peeked through the door.

An wrinkle skinned old man stood in front of a shirtless Hanzo, who was behind his desk. The study quarters was lit up by a warm fireplace the you didn't noticed before. "Hanzo you need to decide as soon as possible. The other clans are getting impatient about who would you pick as a mate.", the old man said in a serious tone.

Hanzo just sighed, "The clans see this as an opportunity to have a strong connection between our clan as well as our wealth. There will also have a huge possibility for a betrayal to happen if we put our guards down. And I can't have that to happen."

"But-"

"Now. Leave so I can get my rest.", he cut him off with his serious tone. When the elder still didn't leave his voice rang in anger. "Leave!", the man quickly bowed and left the room.

He stood up. Back turned to you as he stared at the fireplace. After a few moments, he spoke softly. "I see you are awake.", his head turned over his shoulder to look at you. Gently, you pushed the door open and approached him. "I apologize if I disturbed your sleep.", he turned to face you. His gaze turned gentle as soon as his eyes connected if yours.

"I suppose you heard our discussion?", he asks. "Mostly...", you replied. Wondering why weren't you feeling threatened around him anymore. You still can't ignore the fact that you attempted to kill him a few hours ago and now you were here, with his hand caressing your cheek. "Come and drink tea with me.", he gently leaded you to seat down in front of his desk and poured tea into two cups. He handed you one and you cupped it in both of your hands. The warm liquid giving you a pleasant heat in both of your hands as you took a sip. You hummed in delight at the flavor.

You stared at him as he sat behind his desk. "This is taste great...", you commented. "Thank you. I made it myself.", He chuckled before taking a sip of his own. You looked surprised before the atmosphere was covered in silence.

Eventually the silence becomes thicker that a knife can cut through it. You decided to slice it.

"That man... Is he one of the elders?"

"Yes. He wanted me to chose a mate.", he looked at the piles of files you read through before. "If you needed to chose a mate... Then why did you...", you trailed off as your hand ghost over the mark. _His mark._

"What exactly do you want from me?", you looked at him. He sigh as he stood up and took the marriage files with him and walk away from you for a moment.

"You.", he simply said. He flip through the pages as he stopped in the middle of the room. Now you had the a look of disbelief.

"Then why do you want me?", wanting nothing more but answers to his motives.

"Why wouldn't I want you?", Hanzo replied with a small smile as he looked at you. "Your clan needs you to marry someone who is powerful and has at least the same status as you. Not a just anyone", you reasoned as you stood up and walked towards him. Putting away the tea along the way.

"That is what my **_clan_** wants...", he tone was lace with bitterness. You watched him as he threw the marriage files into the fire. You only stared in shock as the flames slowly engulf the papers and pictures into nothing but ashes.

You felt his fingers turned your head to face him. "What **_I_** want is a mate who would be a good mother to my children. Someone who is strong, wise, intelligent and can rule the clan with me.", he continued.

His sharp brown eyes stared into yours before slowly drifting down to your blanket clad form. His gaze was soon covered with lust and passion as his lips landed on your forehead first. Then your cheek. And finally your neck...

"Mmn!", you moaned when he started to suck on the mark he made. His scent started to grow stronger and stronger from his arousal. It won't be long until you would be intoxicated by it. "Y-You think that someone is me?...", you bit your lip as you felt the familiar pulse between your legs.

He pulled you closer in a possessive behavior. Placing his lips next your ear, he gently replied. "Yes... You are mine. And mine only.". His teeth nipped your ear lobe, sending shivers down your spine. It took all your will power to pull away from his embrace. "No. This isn't right... We should stop. You do realized that your clan can fall into chaos.", you said as your back was turned against him. You felt his arms wrapped around you again.

"Hm... My clan is none of your concern from the start. The elders are just my advisers. Nothing more, nothing less. What I decide is best for the clan. And my decision is that you will be the perfect mate for me and a mother to my pups.", he once again whispered into your ear and proceeded to nipped your ear. His hot and heavy breathing indicates that his rut is beginning to start. His hands slowly remove the blanket that was covering your nude form and let it pool on the floor. He instantly knead your soft breast. Angering your sensitive buds, you moan his name. You gripped his wrist out of pleasure as he teased and pinched your nipples. You felt his bulge rubbed you from behind. He was hard and ready to give you his knot.

As you expected, you drowned in his scent. You were a leaking mess when you felt one of his hands reached down and teased your folds. One of your hand instantly followed his while the other flew to grip his hair because of how sensitive you are. Your eyes grew wide when he circled your clit. "Do you really wanted me to find another mate that much?", he questioned you in the middle of your pleasure.

_'Do you really wanted that to happen?'_

_'Him finding...'_

_'Another...'_

_'Mate?...'_

"Answer me!", he exclaimed.

"NO!... Please no...", you yelled.

And with that you succumbed into ecstasy. Legs quiver, head fallen onto his shoulder and you were left in a more sensitive state. "I... Don't want that...", your eyes were teary from pleasure as it followed his hand, which was covered with your white slick. This is the only man who can do this to you with just his bare hands alone.

His tongue hungrily lapped it up and hummed in delight. "Your only concern right now should be pleasing me tonight.", was all he said before he turned you around and planted his lips on yours in a rough manner. His treatment turned you on even more. You granted him entrance, quickly he slip his tongue and explore your wet cavern.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders to deepen the kiss even more. A gasp slip out of your lips when he lifted you up. Your legs quickly wrapped around his waist. Shuddering, when you felt your sensitive cunt pressed against his muscular stomach. And oh my... The look he just gave you when you gazed down. You know he felt how wet you are again.

Hanzo carried you to his desk. There he sat you on it. Showing you kisses as his muscular arms swipe everything off from his desk, making plenty on space just for you.

Files, papers, and everything else was left forgotten on the floor. Hanzo gently pushed you to lay on your back and the cold smooth oak desk contrasted your heated skin making you slightly hiss. His mouth aimed at his mark on you again. But this time, he was stirring up your heat once again.

You screamed in delight when he bit you again. The warm taste of your blood felt wonderful in his mouth. Once Hanzo pulled away, what he saw almost pushed him into the edge.

The blush on your face darken even more, but your pupils were blown wide as succeeded to trigger your heat again. And this time your willing to accept him as your **Alpha**. Your **Mate**.

Pulling him into a wild kiss. Your legs wrapped around his waist to pull him even closer. Your strong omega scent was starting to get to him his and lose his self control. Small soft hands played with his buttons before unzipping his pants. Thus alpha cock sprang free and stood harder and bigger than ever. Seems when an omega fully submitting to their alpha does things to them as well. Fingers wrapped around his shaft and moved it in a up and down motion. You tighten your grip as Hanzo pulled away. You can see the impatience in his eyes with his teeth clenching. He sent you into heat. Now you will send him deeper into his rut. Pre cum was starting to turn thicken as he started to thrust into your hand. One finger rubbed the tip and that sent him to plant both of his hands at the end of the table just above you head.

Hanzo pulled away when he felt he was about to come. Your hands was cover with his slick, to which you quickly licked and sucked your fingers clean. You moan in delight. While doing so you begged him. "Hanzo please... Take me! Fuck me! I can't wait any further!", you demanded. You gasp when he took the back of your legs and lifted it to reveal your pussy clenching at nothing. Inviting his cock to finally get filled.

He teases your hole and clit with the tip before thrusting his length into you in one go. Your eyes rolled at the back of your head when he gave you no time to adjust and started to thrust real hard. The slaps of skin against skin filled the room. His pace soon turned faster and made your breast bounce. He hovered over the buds to suck it.

Soon your walls wrapped around him even tighter. Tiring for him to move but pleasuring at the same time. You meet his thrusts as you were nearing your end. His knot was starting to form as well. The thrust quickly turned into pounding making the desk creak against the floor. You guaranteed there would be scratch markings on the floor. "Hanzo I-I'm close-!", you didn't get to finish your sentence when you came. The sudden tightness sent Hanzo to come as well. Thick white strings of alpha cum was shot into your womb and filled you up. His knot locked in you.

Summoning the last bits of your strength, weak limbs arms wrapped around him. The both of you catch your breaths as the sweat covering your forms starts to grow cold. Hanzo felt you shake from the cool night air and he lifted you like a child in his arms. Your face planted in his neck, inhaling his scent as he sigh at the wet mess on his desk.

He will take care of that later. What's important is you. The way you just clung onto him like it's the only thing that is keeping you alive portraits your vulnerableness as an omega. He took you into the bathroom, opened the faucet and waited for the tub to be filled with warm water.

The knot would tug often making you groan so he sat down at a closed toilet seat where he showered you with kisses and whispered sweet nothings into you ear as he waited for the tub to fill up. After a few minutes, he poured soap and bubbles formed. Gently, he lifted you up and laid down with you on his chest. He relaxed as his hands started to clean the sweat off your body.

"Did I pleased you, my alpha?", you whispered. Just you calling him your alpha gives joy in his heart and a tingling sensation in his stomach. "You did, my omega... You pleased me greatly..."

Soft snores was all he heard as a reply. He smile and kissed your forehead before he laid his head back and closed his eyes in relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I meet to your expectations. I also wanted to answer a few of the questions regarding on the last chapter and wanted to make it a lemon at the same time. I also wrote this in my class. (Yes. It's suicide. But I managed. Hahaha)
> 
> Anyways. Tell me what you think. Should I write another chapter? Or should I make this into a series?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happen to your recent client now? How will you finish the job without betraying Hanzo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm very sorry I didn't update. I have been very busy. And I mean BUSY. Stuffs happening and writers block keep hitting me in the back. I just hope you enjoy this.

You woke up and once again, Hanzo wasn't there. The elders are probably pestering him again. A bell ring caught your attention; it was your phone. Looking at the number, you were surprised. It was your client. You've completely forgotten about him. You read and typed a message.

_'Have you gotten the files?'_  
_'Yes'_  
_'Then let's meet up. At the abandoned alleyway. Now.'_

You thought for a moment. Deciding what to do. If you did, you are betraying your your mate. But you can't risk your identity. They might get suspicious at 'Death's Lullaby's' sudden change of actions and sooner or later, Hanzo had to announce about your relationship. It's also risky for Hanzo's clan. 'Alright. I'm coming', you sigh. You had to do this. You had to separate both your identity as an assassin and a mate without harming Hanzo. But how?. You think and think hard for a while.... An idea came up to mind and you wasted no time to do it. Quickly, you got out of bed and found your clothes from before. 

•~•~•~•~•~•  
Hanzo sighed as he came into his room with a glass of water his hand for you. But as soon as his eyes land on the bed, they widen in surprise. Where are you?. He searched everywhere and noticed your assassin clothes were gone. He turned to look under the pillow and found a letter. 

_'I'll be back.'_

Hanzo sighed. He didn't know where you are, but he had a good idea what you're doing. Your scent covered the whole piece of paper as he smelled it. He quickly dressed in his suit and picked his bow. Walking outside in a quick manner. "Get the car and gather some men.", he commanded at a random servant, who quickly bowed his head down. 

•~•~•~•~•~

You groaned as you decided to walk instead of jumping from roof to roof. Your whole body was so sore. He really did you good, twice in just the same night. You blushed as you took a turn for the meeting place. There you saw your client dressed in rich clothing and was surrounded by body guards. You gripped the papers in hand and took a deep breath through your mask. "I see you got it.", he reached out. But you retracted your hand back. "The money first.", he chuckled and whistled. A body guard came with a suit case. Opening it was stacks of cash, then closing it again and gave it to you. "Here.", you simply handed the papers. "Did you killed him?", you shook your head. "No. The situation was too dangerous and risky. If I get captured, your identity will be at risk as well.", you explained. "Well, I can't blame you. Hanzo is really difficult to kill.", he said as he took the papers.

"Pleasure doing business with you.", you said as you turned away to leave. After taking a few steps you stop when you heard his voice again. "Oh, pleasure doing business with you indeed...", you stopped when you heard a click of a gun. Turning back around, you saw the gun was pointed with you. "What the heck are you planning?", you ask in anger. "Well... I realized that you didn't pick sides. You are just a tool... A weapon for the clans to use if they hired you. So if I let you go, The Shimadas might contact you. And of course, you know... You might kill me. I can't let that happen.", he said in a playful tone. As you were listening to him, your hand gripped a small throwing knife from your back. You need to have a perfect timing and one chance only. You can dodge to your side but that would guarantee a bullet would on your shoulder area. You just needed to catch him off guard. "Also, you reputation as an assassin can help me have a name of of my own. 'The one who killed Death's lullaby...'. You know it's easy to make a story right?", he laughed as he stared at your angry face. "Okay , enough jokes.", he got ready to pull the trigger. You gripped the throwing knife tightly. 

But before any of that happens an arrow pierced one of his guards in the head. This caught all of your attention for a moment, but you snapped out of it and threw the knife at your client's throat, making him choak on his own blood for a while before falling into the ground. Soon everything turned into a gun fight. Bullets flew everywhere and you managed to dodge and find cover. You even got the fancy pistol your client got and shoot a few of the men down. The former client's guards were all down and you stood up, seeing a pile of bodies and another men dressed in black coming out of their hiding spots. You were alarmed at first, but then you saw the blue logo of the Shimada clan embroidered on their shoulder. Both the pistol and the suite case of cash still in your hands. In a flash, someone dropped from one of the building. After landing gracefully, he stood up straight. Revealing Hanzo with an angery look on his face. 

"Hanzo-"

He made a bee line towards you and grabbed your arm. "Clean this place up.", he commanded and dragged you away. He opened the door to his limousine, shove you in and locked the door. He opened the window and commanded the driver to drive before closing it to have a private conversation with you. "What in the world are you thinking?!", his eyes glared at you. "I said I was coming back. I just need to finish something.", you replied. "Without my permission? For an assassin, you are a reckless one."

"Wow... Then I'm sorry Mr. Shimada. I was just trying to avoid any trouble that might get in your way.", you said sarcastically. "Still. You should've told me about this stunt! You almost died out there! If it weren't for me, you might have been shot!"

"I have the situation under control!"

"With that surprised look on your face? I don't think so."

"Then what do you want me to say? Thank you for saving me? Well thanks. I'm sorry I left without telling you? That's why I left a letter."

The both of you spat fire at each other. Mad about each other's actions. Eventually, the both of you just stopped and sat in a awkward silence. This have been going for a while until the car stopped. You looked outside and saw that it wasn't the Shimada castle but a 5 star restaurant. "Here, change into this.", he said as he opened the door and left. You saw him talk to someone outside. The clothes he hand you was pretty decent than what you are wearing right now. It was a button up shirt, black leggings and a pair of doll shoes. You removed your mask, gear and other clothes off. After you were finished, Hanzo opened the door. "Come."

"If we are going to eat, I'm not hu-", you were cut off when your stomach decided to make its presence known. The blush on your face was redder than a tomato and an amused look was on his face. Annoyed and embarrassed, you took his hand and left the suit case and pistol as well as your clothes in the car. He walked with your hand in his as you entered the building. The cool air conditioned room was enough to bring a few shivers. He took you up stairs where there are no people and a beautiful table for two was placed in front of a beautiful view. The both of you sat down and a waiter gave you both of the menus. 

And holy crap everything is expensive.

"Order.", Hanzo said as he looked at you. A heavy pressure was suddenly on your shoulders as both stare waiting for your answer. You just pointed at a picture randomly. It was a breakfast fruit salad. 

"I'll have the breakfast meal buffet. Large.", Hanzo said as he gave back the menus. The food came quickly and you realized how much you regret not picking a dish that could satisfy you. Your chair salad bowl is delicious but not filling to your stomach. Hanzo's on the other hand... made you starve even more. Pancakes with whip cream and berries on top, large strips of beacon and eggs, sweet bread that looked fresh and of course, assorted fruits. It is certainly better that your cereal fruit salad. But you had a feeling that the moment you ordered more, he would have a satisfying smug look on his face. 

"I'll just wash my hands.", you said and stood up to go to the bathroom. Looking yourself in the mirror you noticed that the button up shirt you had was bigger than you and was going past your waist. Hanzo's scent covered the whole thing, confirming it that it was his. After drying your hands clean, you returned only to be shock at the table you left. The food you ordered was on his side while his was yours. You slowly sat down with an open you didn't even realized. "What-"

"Eat.", he cut you off. "But... This is yours...", you mumbled in a hush tone. He just took a fork and started to eat. "I know you are very stubborn. If you wanted more food, just ask. You are still my mate after all.", he smirked as he saw the embarrassed and adorable blush on your face.   
You looked back at the food before silently started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on what you think. I really love reading your comments and tell me if there are miss spellings as well as things I need to improve. Thank you for still reading this.


	4. Breakfast Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally told you how he found you as well as about an Inner Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this answers you questions
> 
> Also:  
> (L/N) - Last Name   
> (M/N)- Mother's Name  
>  (F/N)-Father's Name  
> (h/l)-Hair Length  
> (h/c)-Hair Color  
> (e/c)-Eye Color  
> (e/s)-Eye Shape  
> (s/c)-Skin Color

A few moments pass in blissful silence. The clinks of fork and knife against the plate were the only sounds. You decided to break this silence. "About earlier... I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just finishing my contract. With my reputation, my sudden disappearance might cause some trouble. 'Death's Lullaby' never failed before... I told my last client that it was too dangerous to kill you without exposing his safety. I admit that I acted very rash and I should be expected -"

"Enough.", he whispered gently making you look up at him. He held both of you hands in his. "It is I should ask for forgiveness, hime... I apologized that I confronted you in a aggressive manner. I was just very worried. You are now my mate. My omega. As your alpha, it's my job to keep you safe. If you were to do something dangerous, please tell me. At least let me help you.", his eyes shine a gentle and sincere light as he stared at you. 

A warm blush painted your cheeks as he explained himself. "Hanzo... I never thought you were that worried... I guess we can both forget about the arguement...", you chuckled. He leaned forward to kiss the back of hands. "Thank you, hime."

"Please stop that. It's embarrassing...", you mumbled more to yourself. "I can't help it, you look adorable with a blush.", he teased with a smirk on. You groaned as you looked down and continued to eat. "The files I gave him were fake by the way.", you added. "I know. You left the real ones on the desk.", he replied. "Say, his did you find me?", you ask in wonder. He simply pointed his nose. "Scent."

"Can you tell me more about this inner omega?", you really wanted to know about yourself. He smiled before nodding, he swallows his food and drank water. "You are already aware that only real alphas are able to trigger the inner omega's heat.", you nodded as you listen closely. "First of all, the scent. Only real alphas can smell their scent in incredible distances. Real alphas can detect the smell of their inner omega anywhere. It's still unknown how far the exact distance is, but even in the middle of a crowded street or market; the scent is clear and strong only to their real alpha mate.", he explained. 

'Thats probably one of the reason why it's futile run away from him if I did it in the first place.', you thought. "Inner omegas can only be in their 'Omega state' as long as they are around their real alphas. Specially after being intimate with each other. If a real alpha is separated from it's inner omega long enough, the inner omega will return into it's 'beta state'. They can only be an omega again if their real alpha becomes intimate with them again.", he continued. "How did you know all of this...", you were genuinely amazed as you took in the new information. "I just did a plenty of research. Things like this doesn't go in the surface of the media."

"Oh...", was all you can reply. "And inner omegas are rare and very precious. One, being that they are most likely to be innocent or in other words; a virgin. Normal omegas have a heat cycle regularly, causing them to forcefully take 'matters in their own hands'; if you know what I'm saying. Specially supplements are getting more expensive. And the second reason, inner omegas don't attract other alphas. Yes, in their 'omega state's they may attract alphas, but not as detectable as much as a normal omega. Alphas have to concentrate on their scent very carefully before being able to detect the sweet omega scent."

"Is that also why you marked me as your mate?", you asked as he finishes his explanation. "Well, I basically hit the jackpot. It's not like every day an inner omega will show up in your bedroom. Let alone, a beautiful one, untouched, and had a title of an assassin that everyone fears.", he said as he continued to eat. "I told you to stop that. And, can you tell me how in the world you knew about me? I take extra caution about my information and identity."

"As soon as you did your first kill, I already knew about it. But I didn't pay much attention at that time. But as soon as your name was spoken by every one, I became interested. I started to track your activities. With your talents and skills, I can use it to my advantage. The only problem I had was that I don't have any leads. Until I need to do a business out of the city."

_~ Flashback ~ ___

___Hanzo sigh at the back of his black limousine car. He had a deal with a property on the outskirts of the city. His brown eyes watch the buildings and cars fade away to trees and nature from the window. He closed his eyes and slump against his seat. Maybe he could relax a bit. From the clan, the elders.... and 'Death's Lullaby'. He still had difficulty in tracking that assassin down. Hanzo simply wanted to make a deal. Or in other words, work for him. Getting information about a person can make things very easy. Specially, if that information could damage them._ _ _

_____He opened his eyes again when he felt the car stopped. He breath in the fresh air as farmers would harvest their crops. He expected that everything was going well. But then a call intrupted his thoughts. After the call, he grunted in irritation. His business partner had trouble going here and will be late. There were no hotels arounf and it would be a hassle if he were to go back to the city. Where in the world he would be staying for the night. Just then a feminine voice called out to him. "Excuse me young man! I hate to ask, but can you help me carry this?", he turned to see a lady, older than himself, struggle to carry two large baskets of harvested fruits. Sensing that she had no I'll intentions he raised his hand to stop one of his bodyguards from interfering. "Sure ma'am", he easy carried it and followed her. On the way she talk to him. "You must be new here. Are you the one that will buy that property". "Ah, yes. The owner had been wanting to sell this to me for a while.", he said as a house came into view. "Forgive me for prying into your business. Word does go around quickly with a same town like this.", Hanzo just chuckled. "Don't worry, ma'am. It's normal. It is bound to happen specially when I will be around here often.", he replied and put the baskets on a table near by. "I'm (L/N) (M/N) and that man over there is my husband (F/N)", he pointed at an older man behind the house. "Shimada Hanzo.", he bowed. "Why don't you come in and have some tea? As a thank you?", she ask as she opened the door to him. It would be rude to decline so he accepted._ _ _ _ _

_______The three of them sat on the table as tea and fruits were being served. They chit-chat for a while before he noticed that it was almost dusk. "Looks like I have to go. Thank you for the tea." ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Wait! You did mentioned that you don't have a place to stay for the night, right? We have a spare room if you want to use it.", she said. "Are you sure it's alright? I might have over stayed my welcome." . "Yes, it's alright. Honey, would you please lead him?", her husband said with a kind smile. It was nice to help someone in need after all. He didn't see no harm to that. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________As he followed the wife down to a hallway. He soon started to smell something. Something sweet. He entered an empty room with a few furniture and a bed with a picture on a bedside table. He took and examine it. A girl with (h/l) (h/c), (e/c) and (s/c). "This is my daughter's room. She left to work in the city. She would visit from time to time, so I think she wouldn't mind you using this room for the night.", she explained as she looked over Hanzo's shoulder, who was still looking at the picture. "She is (L/N) (Y/N). A beauty isn't she?~", she teased. "Yes it is. She got her looks from her mother after all." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________"Oh, stop it you! You falter me. But seriously I don't mind you being with her. Don't tell my husband I said that. Anyways, get some rest.~", she sang as she waltz out of the door. Hanzo chuckled, delighted at the wife's silly antics. But he soon took in the scent of the room. It was confusing. He laid down and took a deep whiff of the scent. It smelt of a beta that is for sure. A female beta. It was probably from her daughter. But the confusing part is that it had a hint of omega in it. He turned and stared at the picture again. Dark brown eyes took in the picture of (e/c) eyed girl. Wondering what was she. Certainly it was not the morther. Her scent was different from this. But soon tiredness took over and he felt asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________He woke up in the early hours of the morning as his phone started to ring. It was the owner apologizing over and over again. He dismissed it and stood up to leave. But not before leaving a stash of cash into the bed. He passed by the kitchen and saw a note besides some food. 'Good morning, Mr. Shimada. Please eat this before you go.', Hanzo smiled at the kindness of the wife showed him. After eating, he finished the deal and went home. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________He sat on his desk and continued to stare at the victims of the famous assassin and locations of the crime. He can't seem to see any pattern and the assassin doesn't seem to have loyalty in any clans. He was about to call it a night when one of his men entered and gave him a USB. "Sir, here is the footage you ask for.", Hanzo nodded before he left. He scanned the CCTV footage of the assassin jumping from the a roof from it's victim. The black clothing almost looked like a blur from it's speed in the middle of the night. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________He zoomed in yet he still had a difficult time recognizing the person. He enhanced the paused video in front of him and froze in his spot as he recognized the same shade of (h/c) this day. He quickly separated the video frame by frame before finally having a perfect clear view of the familiar (e/c) (e/s) eyes. He sat there, stunned for a moment before a smirk came up on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________Looks like he had a lead. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u 4 reading. Happy New Year to you all!!!


	5. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hanzo telling you his story, he wanted to buy you some new stuff, specially clothes. Your are a mate of the most powerful Yakuza after all. He also made fix a marriage contract as well as revealing someone important in his life that acted as a family to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point. I am very worried that too much stuff is happening at once.

"I started to piece everything together. I also searched up about the questionable scent you had on your room. And then when you came to kill me, your scent confirmed that you are indeed the daughter of the couple and an inner omega as well. What are the chances?", he said as he finished his story. "Wow. What really are the chances. That was luck.", you said in awe. "I call it a blessing. Now, finish up your food so we can head to the mall."

"Mall? For what?", you looked at him puzzled. "Shopping"

~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
After finishing up, Hanzo almost literally dragged you into shops to get you some clothes. "You know I already had some clothes back in my place. I could just get it.", you said as you looked at the mirror. "You are forgetting that you are now mine. I would not let some cheap clothes be worn by my mate.", he said bluntly from the other side of the curtain of the fitting room. "Why do I have a feeling that you are doing this just for your amusement.", you mumble to yourself before opening the screen to reveal a waiting Hanzo on a seat. "Also, do you really have to force the store to close up just for us?", you said but Hanzo had his eyes roaming on every part of your form. The dress was black that revealed too much skin for your taste. He nodded in approval his head before giving you another one. "I don't want anyone seeing you in that state. Not even a peek.", he replied. "You are clearly doing this for your satisfaction."

You came out with a rather lubricious night white clothing. It was short and you shivered as you are almost naked body against the cold air of the room. "Would you s-stop looking at me like that...", you stutter when his eyes turned very predatory. Lust and hungry stare gave you shivers. You raised your hands in pathetic attempt to cover yourself. Hanzo smirks, stood up and walk slowly towards you. "I can't help it, hime. Right now, I'm trying very hard not to ravisb you right here, right now.", he whispered into your ear. His hands started to roam on your form. "H-Hanzo!... We're in the store. The workers might hear us!", you paniced as he started to push back you in the fitting room. "I didn't hear you say no.", he practically sang out in a teasing manner. "You-", and he cut you off with a kiss.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
"Thank you for shopping please come again.", a worker said as bags after bags were handed out to you. Hanzo simply gestured his bodyguards to pick it up with his gaze. You were nervous as some workers stared at you. Despite you having new clothes, it's obvious that something happen between the two of you. While him in the other hand, looked fresh as heck. He both new suit as well since he didn't have a chance to change his clothes.

It was around lunch time when the both of you walked out of the store. You struggled with the heels first but gradually got a hang of it. He guided you to a fancy restaurant and started to order food. "So... What are your plans now?", you asked him as you bothbwaoted on the food. "It's pointless to try to hide you from the clan, they would know sooner or later. I made a marriage contract for you. All you need is to sign it.", he replied. "If you really wanted me to marry you then I will need a mask."

"A mask? For what reason?"

"I don't want anyone doing another investigation on me and ended up finding out who I really am just like you did.", you explained. But really, you also worried about him. He will ended up having more enemies specially when you technically know almost every information about your clients. One clan will spill secrets about one clan then another clan will spill secrets about that clan as well. That why loyalty is important. "Also, keep my information as private as possible to anyone".

"Alright, if that is what you want, hime.", he agreed as a waiter came to give out the ordered food. The both of you chat about other stuff while eating. Mostly, you would tell him about other clans and some of your previous assassinations while he would tell you about his childhood. "After this we should get your hair fix. I might need a trim as well, then we will go somewhere before heading home."

You looked at your hair. It was kind of decent but it clear doesn't match well with the expensive outfit you got. "Agreed.", you simply replied before digging in the delicious meal.

~•~•~•~•~•~  
You looked out of the window and noticed that you were going into a secluded area in an alleyway. As it stopped, you gave a questionable look at Hanzo. He dismissed your silent question and got out of the car. He walk to your side, opened the door and helped you walk out. He guided you to a rather colourful shop in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we?"

"You said you wanted a mask right?", Hanzo said. The both of you entered the shop. The ringing of door chimes echoed around the dark shop. Dim lights showcase a few beautiful masks on the wall with a few other beautiful hand crafted designs. It's almost like a antique shop. "Well, I wasn't expecting any important costumers. What can I do for you, Mr. Shimada?", an old woman walked out of the counter. She had a kind smile on her face as she greeted the both of you. Hanzo talked to her and you silently observed everything. Hanzo was obviously been here for a couple of times, seeing that they are familiar with each other. "My mate here wanted a mask. I was hoping you could have something for her.", Hanzo said as he looked at you. "Your mate huh? Well it's about time you find one young man! Now my dear come follow me.", she scolded Hanzo with an angry voice before it quickly changing into a sweet tone when she talk to you. Hanzo sweat drop at the old lady before nudging you to go.

"So, how did you met Mr. Shimada?", the old lady ask. "W-Well....", you struggled to think any make up some stories. "Actually, he is the one who met me. I was out to get a coffee one day when he decided to approach me. I was... drawing! Then we chit chat for a while and he requested to design something for him. Next thing I know I'm in a relationship with him.", you finished explaining on the spot. It was very cliche for your taste, but you hope she would buy it. "Young love. It is very sweet... But I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.", she chuckled making you sigh in relief. "I already know and I can handle myself. I trust Hanzo very much... He seems to know you very well. May I ask how did you met him?", you ask.

"I remember that day since yesterday. It was raining hard and I heard someone sobbing outside my shop. He was very young at that time. He was hesitant at first but he soon opened everything to me. He lost his mother, who was very dear to him. He was so broken... After that, he would visit me from time to time telling about his problems. Sometimes, he would come with his brother. I already knew about the Yakuza stuff. I knew the consequences and anytime I can die. But just like you I trust him.", she opened a door leading into a room full of papers and sketches.

"Now. What mask do you want my dear?"

"I wanted a mask that would hide my face. Someone who wouldn't easily recognize me. I... jusy needed it.", you said. "Alright. How about the design?", you thought for a moment. "I don't know... I hadn't thought about it.". "I think I just had the right thing for you.", the old lady walk up to a drawer and picked up a box. "I was saving it for the right time and for the right person. And I think, you are the one.", she opened it revealing a whole mask. It's eye sockets resembling a fox's eyes, it's was covered with dragon like scales that were painted with a (f/c) shade, and lastly the mouth resembling a Japanese demon with fangs sticking out made a few smaller designs and accents stand out. "Do you like it?", she smirks at your surprised expression. "Yes, this is perfect.", you said as you tried it on and looked for a mirror. The fox shape eyes almost covered your eyes and the thin slit made you able to see around. The swirls on the mask made it look awesome as well.

Both of you exited the room and saw Hanzo waiting. "It looks wonderful on you hime.", he said as he looked at you with a smile. You blush darkly under the mask. "Thank you.", you replied. "Why do you head towards the car? I'll just pay for it.", you nodded.

Both of them watched as you leave. "Is that the assassin you were talking about?", nudge the old lady on Hanzo's shoulder with her elbow. "Yes.", he replied. "I knew you didn't met her in a coffee shop. You didn't even go to those type of places.", she laughed. "She really said that? How silly of her.", he chuckled. "But she is a keeper! Take care of her okay. Now go!", she said as she slapped his rear. Hanzo gasp before giving her the money and bid good bye.

He chuckled as the old lady stood up as a kind grandmother he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if it's alright. I hope it's not too confusing and how the events quickly shifts.


	6. Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo finally introduce you to the elders. But why does some of them seems oddly familiar to you. You had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so GLAD you all enjoyed my story. I was very worried that it might be too confusing and might affect my plot. Anyways thank you for everything and I hope you enjoy this one.

The castle came into view as the car parked into the drive way. Hanzo guided you out the car and entered the door with his bodyguards following behind the both of you with the colourful bags in their arms. You always think that is was very comical to look at them specially if they had very serious expression. You slowly breathed through the mask when you saw some of the elders waiting for Hanzo. "Hanzo where have you been? You need to decide- who is that?", one of them ask. "Go to my room and wait for me there, hime.", Hanzo whispered into your ear. You complied with the guards closely following behind you. 

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Hanzo called a meeting as he would be announcing who he had chosen as a mate. All the elders go to those respective seats. Hanzo sat on the very end, symbolizing his power.

"Here.", Hanzo gave a piece of paper to the elders. One took it and read it's contents. "Why is it all the personal information were unknown? Even the name of the clan!", he spoke out. The paper was quickly passed around seeing that there was both of your signatures in it but not your information. "Is that the girl with the mask?", one from earlier questioned. "Yes. Her family personally requested me to keep the information classified in fear of being attack by other clans. They also fear for their daughter's safety as well, hence the mask. The important is that I know them. After all, you wanted me to pick someone.", Hanzo said with a smug look on while there was a clearly annoyed look on their faces. They clearly wasn't expecting this.

"What can their clan even do? How will they benefit ours?", another asked from the other side of the table. "Trust me, they can bring a  
 _lot _of benefits. They fit my standards perfectly.", he replied. Inside, he felt a sense of proudness; if they only knew about who you really are they might be shaking on fear right now...__

__"Well... This calls for a celebration!", one called out through the commotion. Gaining everyone's attention, it was his father's right hand, Guro. Hanzo never liked the elder. Everything about him seems very eerie. Hanzo can smell something is very fishy about him, but he can't prove anything. Not yet at least._ _

__"A celebration?", one ask. "Yes. All of the clans must be invited. What better than to make a huge announcement in a party?", he explain proudly. The elders soon agreed nodding their head to one another. "Alright, find a the location and fix a schedule.", he commanded as he tched under his breath. He turned to one of the elders on his side. "I will entrust you to cater and sent out invitations for the party.", the elders nodded before all of them bowed respectfully when Hanzo turned to leave the room._ _

__•~•~•~•~•~•~•  
You sat in the bed silently. The room was silent since you entered and changed into more comfortable clothes. The beautiful mask placed on a table. The elders... Some of them are very familiar to you. Youve seen a glimpse of the from your previous clients. They would be either talking to them or giving something to them that looks important or money. You had a very bad feeling about them. But they probably were just there at the time when you do a deal right? Probably was sent out by Hanzo for a trade or something. But there is a huge chance that they were betraying the clan. It's no surprise to you since you were the one they were using to betray each other. But still..._ _

__Your thoughts were cut off when Hanzo entered the room. "Hime... Looks like we will get you a new dress have.", he kissed your cheek. You contemplated on telling Hanzo at first about your suspicions, but decided against it. This is a new environment and new people for you. It will be dangerous to make any rash actions._ _

__"Party?", you ask, already having a feeling that it would happen._ _

__"Yup."_ _

__"You know you spoil me too much.", you chuckled as you walked up to your mask and just simply admiring the craft. "And thank you for that...", you mumbled as you smiled. You know money meant nothing to him, but still... You feel greatful._ _

__"Is there something wrong with spoiling my mate?", you felt his arms wrapped around your waist. His lips kissing your neck. You silently gasp when you smelled his scent._ _

__With his scent started to become stronger by the second, he was clearly getting aroused. The bulge in his pants becoming evidently as his hands starts to wonder on your body. "What the heck Hanzo?! Are you really that needy?!", you blushed. You can feel it slowly taking it's effect on you._ _

__A yelp escapes your lips when he lifted you up and toss you on the bed. Instantly, you had a quick flash back when he first made love to you. "Hanzo.... Quit it already! You just d-did me back in the mall!", you held your hand up. As if you were stopping a dog from attacking on you. Stuttering as you referred his actions earlier._ _

__"Can't help it hime. You are simply just irresistible.", he hurriedly removed his shirt and quickly pounced on you. The action made you your heart thump and felt yourself getting more aroused. "I won't hesitate to do it again. I will make you mine in anytime and in any place. I don't care.", he growled pessessively into your ear. His teeth nipped and lick the shell of your ear, making you moan silently. "You seem excited yourself (Y/N)...", his fingers dipped themselves into your underwear and felt how wet you are. 'There is no stopping him', you thought, internally starting to give up on stopping him._ _

__Your eyes soon dialate as he begins to trigger your heat. Throwing your head back when you felt him thrust one of his fingers into your core before adding another, thumb rubbing a bundle of nerves. He gave opened mouth kisses on your neck. Leaving red spots wherever it lands. Your hands gripped his shoulders at first before travelling lower._ _

__Undoing the belt and buttons on his pants in an impatient manner. He, in return, undress you as well. Your shirt found the floor followed by other articles of clothing. Your lips found his in a passionate kiss and pulled him close by the back of his neck. Tongues in a heated battle and his hand knead your breast. You pulled away for air, but he continued it on your sensitive mark._ _

__"Hanzo...", you whispered in need. He soon bit down his mark on you and you felt yourself becoming wet and your skin turning very hyper sensitive to anything it came contact with. He took this as an opportunity to enter you with his already hard cock, using your lewd wetness as a lubricant._ _

__Not giving time for you to adjust, his thrust were hard and fast. You bit down on your lip to silence yourself. Legs wrapping around his waist pulling him closer as he didn't let you come down from your high by his fingers earlier. Your hands gripped his hair tightly as the pleasure continued on and on. He groaned into your neck with teeth still sunk into your neck and he held your thighs tighter._ _

__You can feel you were coming close to your end. His scent intoxicated you. The bed creek from loudly when he suddenly sit up, taking you with him. A surprised gasp escape your lips at his action. Your knees were planted on each side of his waist while your hands found the back of his broad shoulders. His forehead was covered with thin layer of sweat with the view from above him. His thrust became sloppy when he was about to come. He grew bigger his knot started to form inside you._ _

__His lips found your harded nipples as he was practically face to faced with it. He suck on them first then brushing his teeth against it. "Hanzo... I'm close!", you moaned. He let go of the bud, looking up to you. "Then come. Come for me, hime", he commanded in a husky voice as his fingers stimulate your clit._ _

__You happily oblige and the pressure in your stomach finally snapped. He followed after, filling you with his alpha cum. You dropped your head on his shoulder from exhaustion. Hanzo gently laid you on the with him. Your head on his chest as his cock was still locked inside you. "How in the world.... You still had energy to do that?...", you said while catching your breath._ _

__•~•~•~•~•~•~_ _

__"I wasn't expecting that he would pick someone random..."_ _

__"Tch.... The other clans might kill me for this. After all, they offered me a hefty sum of money."_ _

__"I thought the other clan might get a higher chances since their daugther was taught archery just for this..."_ _

__"It would be better if he pick the one with the pink kimono in the picture. That clan was successful!"_ _

__"Enough!", a dark haired man shouted across the elders in another room. After the meeting, the elders part their way to fix the party. Except for a few._ _

__"It's too late. Hanzo already picked. We need to send out the invitations.", Guro said in a serious tone. "What in the world are you planning Guro? We have to figure out a way to change Hanzo's mind!"  
"We will! Just wait and see. I'll make him regret his decision... Then everything will fall into plan.", he smirked._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. I wrote this in school and I was almost got caught. I lied that it was something gory and horror (which my classmates don't like) thankfully they leaved me alone. Hahaha!


	7. Party Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally came. Wonder what the night has in store for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what your thoughts in the comments. I do read them and enjoy it. It makes my day.

Days passed quickly before you even realized it, the party was about to start in a few hours. It was located in a fancy grand hotel somewhere.

You twisted and turned around in front of the mirror in the middle of the empty room. Hanzo left to change for the party as well. The dress was made specially for this event. It was coloured it light shades of blue, gold and white with sleeves that are long, resembling a kimono. The length of the dress kissed the floor if you walk around. The colors complimented your mask in an elegant way as well. "I take it that you loved the dress (Y/N)?", you stopped and turned to see Hanzo in a tuxedo. Black and mostly dark royal blue are on his attire. "You looked so gorgeous in it."

"And you looked handsome", walking up to him, you gave him a kiss when you lifted up the mask . "Is it time to go to the party?", you ask. "Yes... It's ashame...",he murmured.

"Why?"

"I can't ravish you right now.", he said as he nip at your neck. You quickly pushed him away by his shoulders before any of this goes any further. "Would you please cut it off for a while Hanzo? You're going to ruin the dress.", you said as you fixed your mask back in place. "Fine... I'll let this one go.", Hanzo tched in annoyance. You playfully slapped on his shoulder at his disappointment before wrapping your arm around his. "You act like a child. Let's just go.", he chuckled as he lead you to the car.

•~•~•~•~•~•  
The lights flew pass you from the car window. You imagine some scenarios of what was to come. Thoughts were cut off when the hotel came to view.

A sea of powerful people filled up the whole room. Their chit chats and conversations soon stopped when the gigantic doors opened to reveal the both of you. (E/c) eyes quickly scanned the room, automatically seeing the clans you were familiar with. One of the elders act as a host and announce your arrival. People clapped, but mostly for Hanzo. You on the other hand, felt anger and jealousy followed you as you walk down with your mate. You kept your eyes straight, but also took a glance on the side to find the elders lined up and took a bow as a greeting before sending a look of distaste at you.

You simply ignored it. At least, you have an idea who hates you. You took a mental note to know more about those elders. Hanzo pulled a seat for you before taking a seat beside you. 'What a gentleman', you thought before concentrating on the babbling of the host. Hanzo was soon given the mic. He stood up in his seat and did the announcement about him being your mate. Everyone applauded as he ended his speech. 

 

Food came out of the kitchen and served to the tables. "Are you enjoying yourself hime?", he whispered into your ear. "You do realized that my rivals are here.", you laughed as you glanced at a girl giving you a death stare. "I already know that. It's obvious they are very jealous of you. Not just because you get to stand by my side, but because you didn't even tried to get my attention in the first place. You can tell they did great lengths to even get close to me. While you...", his voice suddenly dropped in a seductive tone. "Just did it effortlessly....", you gasp when you felt his warm hand manages to slip in your dress and started to caress you thigh. You can feel yourself getting excited and warm. You were glad that you had a mask on, if you don't your blushing face would be exposed for everyone to see. You gripped the table, making Hanzo smirk as he nipped into your ear. "Hanzo.... please...", you're not even sure what you were begging for; For him to continue or to stop. His hand started to going closer to your arousal. Your scent is starting to get stronger, but before he can fully stimulate your heat he suddenly pulled away. 

"Hanzo...", you groaned at his action. He sat normally again like nothing happened. "What? Didn't you said you don't want to ruin your dress?", he teased, referring about you stopping his advances earlier. You growled, cursing his ability as real alpha. You took a sharp in take of breath before slightly lifting your mask to eat the food. 

•~•~•~•~•~•  
After the dinner service, music and people filled the dance floor. They dance with their partners in gentle sways. 

You were still pissed off about earlier, Hanzo gently took your hand and attention. He stood up, gone to your side and kneeled in one knee. "Hime... May you give me the honor of having this dance?", he kissed the back of your hand. Your anger is starting to crumble down and you soon accepted his offer. It's really hard for you to stay mad at him.

He pulled you into the dance floor and wrapped an arm around you waist. You put your hand on his shoulder as your other gripped his other hand. Instantly, you felt heated gazes stared the both of you. Normally, you would only be in the backgrounds when you did an investigation on your targets. Just an anonymous person.

But now, you being here in the spot light, made you slightly nervous. Even with the mask on, you felt like the world knew you. As the pressure was about to get to you, Hanzo pulled you close. "Hime?", he ask, gaining your attention. You didn't realized that you were more focused looking around you. 

"I can sense that you are nervous."

"Sorry. I'm not used to be in the spotlight.", you replied. He chuckled, "Now, don't tell me the great assassin is shy because of a little bit of exposure.". "Shut up.", you quickly replied. "(Y/N), look at me.", you did as you were told. 

"Ignore them... Or better yet, how about you show them what you got?", he smirked as the music changed into a more faster tune. With his encouragement, you soon felt your confidence coming back stronger than ever. Mirroring his smirk under the mask, you replied with a whisper in his ear. 

"You what? That doesn't sound bad at all.", you pulled away from him for a second. Untying a ribbon on one side of your hip on the dress to reveal a slit that showed your whole leg. You saw Hanzo bit his lip when you did that. Maybe you can get back at him from his teasing earlier. 

The both of you meet up in the middle of the dance floor and proceeded to move along the beat. You purposely swayed your hips in a teasing manner, occasionally grinding against him. The both of you danced in a sexy manner while not being too lewd or sexual at all for the audience. Just enough to put on a show. You even danced so elegantly that Hanzo wondered how in the world did you managed to do that without faltering. 

The dance finished with him dipping you and you throwing your head back. Hanzo can't resist planting a kiss on your exposed neck. Pulling you up onto your feet, the both of you left the dance floor. Leaving everyone in the state of shock on what they have witnessed. 

 

•~•~•~•~•~•  
Before any of you reached the table, an elder approached Hanzo. "May we talk in private?", the elder asked. Hanzo seems to decline at first, but you told him to go and that you would be waiting right here. Before they left, you swore you saw the elder gesture at someone.

After Hanzo left the scene for a few minutes, you saw the the daughters of each clan slowly started to approach you with a smug look on their faces. 

You had a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to keep updates. It's exam week at my school, so wish me luck! Hehehe!
> 
> I really hope the plot is alright and understandable. New characters will soon play a huge role on Hanzo and Reader in the near future.


	8. Roasting and Toasting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They bully you like the black sheep in the flock. Little did they know they are messing with the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title just pops in my head and for me it's too good to ignore it! XD 
> 
> Hope you love this!

It was your rivals. You recognized them from the marriage contract papers. Also, thanks to you being an assassin, let's just say you knew all of their filthy secrets.

Guro took a peek at where you were. An evil smile creep up to his face. "Let's see how the other clans will think about your mate Hanzo, after publicly embarrassing by her own rivals. I'm sure she will drown in shame...", he mumured.

"So... You were the one Hanzo chose?", one with a long hair said. 'This girl had the audacity to call Hanzo by his first name. Rude.', you thought. "Yeah. Isn't it obvious?", you sarcastically replied. "I wonder what you offered him that made him chose you.", another one said with short hair. "Well, unlike you, Hanzo is the one who talk me into marrying him. The clan might have offered him my hand but I never had interest in him. He courted me anytime of the day until I gave him my 'yes' that he wanted.", you were enjoying the pisses of look on their faces and their clenching fists. 

If you think about it, he kind of technically courting you by spoiling you with either materials or affection. "Is your clan _even_ special? I bet they can't even afford what my clan can do.", she continued. "I know you like buying stuff. Try a brain. It's more useful.", you bluntly said. That reply caused a surprise gasp from her. One step forward to take her place. "Well, my clan is perfect in every way. Yours is probably about to fall in ruins, making them desperate for Hanzo's help!"

"I heard your family never made a mistake. I believed it.... That was until I met you.", you tilted your head to the side. They know you are smiling behind the mask. You heard one of them sigh at your reply. You know that was the truth as you saw how her father reacted to it from their table.

"You aren't even as smart as I am. What even is the degree you got. A degree of nothing?", one said with glasses on. The group laugh in a fake manner. How was that even funny?

"Scientist say, evolution continued to thrive forward. They should study you since your going the other way around.", their laughter stopped as you said that. If they continued to do this, they are just asking for their graves. You recognized another one coming in you way. Which is a fat girl and was obviously spoiled with the food. If you're not mistaken, one clan said that she gets what she wants.

"Is that suppose to intimidate me?", you stared at her. "Yeah. You know you have no place here. You're a nobody. You might be ugly that's why you hide behind a mask, you idiot.", she proudly said. People started to cheer for her and you simply put your hands on your hips. "Oh, please... I had to wear a mask for your own good as well. I don't want to ruin your self confidence because of my looks. You should thank me.", you turned away from her to take a glass of wine from a passing waiter. "Also, I would love to call you a pig, but that would be offensive to them.", you added with your back still turned to her. You slightly lifted the mask just enough for you to be able to take sip before putting it back into place.

By this time, everyone's attention is on your situation now. You should've seen this coming. This omegas are bullying you like a black sheep, but little did they know they are messing with a wolf. "You're a slut! Seducing Hanzo into your trap!", a heavily make-up omega shouted. "Says the one who's a two timer. If you're going to cheat on someone, at least make an effort to hide it.", you heard that from her ex-fiancèe, who was once your client.

One insult after another was thrown in your way, yet you handled in well. "Did you all even go to school? Because their system of teaching failed you.", you deadpanned. Again, they were filled with anger. "Well, you are stupid!"

"Of course I needed to act stupid. It's the only way I can understand you.", you explained as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which it is. 

One started going up on your face and started babbling nonsense. She stopped when she noticed you looking over her as if you were looking for something. You circled around her position. "Excuse me. What the in the world are you doing?"

"Sorry I was just looking for the tag. The tag that says 'Made from China'.", you gave up your searching. You noticed another girl from the side who keep on rolling her eyes while tching at the same time. The action kind of annoyed you. "Keep rolling you eyes honey, you might find a brain back there. Key word: Might."

You soon has enough fun and just turn around, leaving them to eat your dust. Unknowingly to you, someone followed you from the crowd. 

•~•~•~•~•~•  
You entered the bathroom to freshen up. Dealing with spoiled brats is exhausting too. 'This is why condoms are invented.', you thought with a sigh.

The door of the bathroom opened and a girl entered. She had long jet black hair and wore a kimono styled dress almost similar to you, yet more simple than your elegantly detailed designed one. The colors opposes yours as well. Hot colors contrasted your cool ones.

Her aura is different than the others. More stronger and fierce. Her scent is definitely an omega. "Congratulations on being chosen by Mr. Shimada.", she said in a soft tone. "Thank you. And you are?", you asked. You didn't saw her from the start and you never met her before. From a new clan probably?

"That's not important to you. I'm just simply wishing you a good luck. Hopefully Mr. Shimada will get satisfied with his decision of picking you.", she replied with a hidden tone of sarcasm behind it. If she wants to play that game, then you will. "You don't need to worry your little head about it. Hanzo will get even more than he wanted to get satisfied.", you eyes glared at her dark ones through the mask.

"Are you really sure you know what he wanted?", she challenged.

What an easy question. "Yes. What he wants is something more than money, more than fame and more than the benefits of the clan will get...", you stop to lean in for a second into her ear. "... And I know I'm the only one who can give it to him." , wou whispered as you pulled away.

"Why won't you tell me if you know it?"

"What ever he wanted is not important to you.", you used her own words against her. She may have a smug smirk but it looks like she was no different than the others. Same motive to bully you until you felt the shame, undeserving and vulnerable.

"Anyways, I would love to have a battle of wits with you. But it's a dishonor for me to fight someone who is weaker and unprepared.", with that note. You left the bathroom. 

As you were on your way back to the event. You noticed the sigil on her sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! My exams and requirements are done! Thank you all for being patient and keep on reading this. As well as the kudos and bookmarks too.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading them and it makes my day. Also... I wonder who was that girl in the bathroom...


	9. Competitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fuss from the omegas from earlier, you decided to find Hanzo. Yet someone else approaches you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the patience. Sorry again for the late upload. School just sucks and is killing me with workload.

When you came back, everything was back to normal. Unlike before, instead of being glared at, they avoided to even take a peek at you. Looks like you finally introduce yourself to them, only in a different manner.

With the new and a more comfortable atmosphere than before, you searched for your dear mate. His scent was difficult to track in here. 'He might not even be in this room', you thought, so you found yourself on a balcony. 

The cold wind of the night cool off your skin in a pleasant manner. The view is amazing and romantic if Hanzo was here, specially with the soft beautiful music playing in the back... Your mind shifted to the elders who was nowhere to be found after the commotion. You were suspecting that they must have something to do with this.

You sigh and you decided to go back to searching. But as you turned around you were pulled into a chest of another man. Looking up, the stranger sent you a kind smile. "My my, what an excellent dancer you were. Mr. Shimada made a great choice in choosing a mate.", his scent sent shivers into your spine as horror painted you face. That familiar strong scent.

'His a real alpha...', you said to yourself as shock filled you with a bit of fear. 

His pale skin made his dark eyes stand out. His hair was almost in the shade of orange. You took notice of the embroidered sigil on his clothing. It resembles a tiger. It was almost like... The same sigil as the woman in the bathroom.

You heard about a tiger clan from your clients, but not much about it's activities or anything important.

_~ Flashback ~_  
_You sat against a roof as you waited your target. He was still inside the room with another person. From a small opening of the window, you heard their conversation._

_"Oh, the Tiger clan wanted to remind you about their deal with you."_

_"Tell them to not worry about it. It's almost done."_

_"They really are persistent on that drugs you know?"_

_"Well, it's a special one. Anyways, I need to go. Pleasure doing business with you."_

_As your client left you followed and killed him. You were about to leave, when you saw a piece of paper in his pocket. You opened it and took a pick of its contents._

_'Mighy be useful.', you thought as you finally left the crime scene._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

After having a brief flashback about it, you suddenly had the urge to read the picture of the paper. You hadn't got a chance to read it and forgot about it.

Your running thoughts were cut right off when you felt you body moved. He leaded you into a dance, whether you like it or not. "Excuse me, I didn't even gave you a permission for a dance.", you bitterly said and tried to escape his arms. "You're feisty. I love it~", he chuckled. This only caused him to pull you closer. "With all respect. Let me go!", you yelled angrily, but he continued to ignore you. "And your scent. It's so... good~", you saw his pupils widen for a moment as he leaned into one side of your neck. Stund at his suddenly movements, you didn't realized he was about to sink his teeth. His scent was suddenly starting to triggering your heat. Its like a spell was cast on you. You just closed your eyes as you can't do anything. 'No! Stop! Come on why can't I move?!'

....  
...  
..  
.

You felt his weight being lifted off of you. Another scent entered your nose and it was something you know and loved. You opened your eyes and saw Hanzo was shielding you from the stranger. "Hanzo...", you whispered, relief your saviour came to the rescue.

You may not see his face, but you can feel his burning anger. An anger that made you feel scared as well. His scent turned stronger. It was different when he make love to you. It screamed protection, and willing to fight for what's his. 

"You... You dared to touch her.", he growled. The orange haired man chuckled. That alone sent the massage that he was dangerous. "My, my... I was hoping to get to know your dear mate. She seems lonely, so I decided to accompany her.~", he said unfazed by Hanzo's boiling rage. 

"I advice you to leave before anything chaotic happens.", he said which was more of a command. "Ok, ok... I don't want any kind of trouble. My sister is going to kill me if I did something.", he said as he turned to leave.

But he stopped to turn around. "By the way, you better keep a look out for her. She is a unique one. I really really like her.", he smirked and left, finally.

Hanzo turned to you with a serious expression. You felt like a child that was about to get a serious talking with her parent. 

"What did he do to you?", he ask. Caught off guard you didn't reply quickly. "I said, what did he do to you?!", he asked again, more louder. "He... He came up to me... And... And everything happened so fast... I tried to escape him... but before I know it, he was about to..."

"To what?"

"To mark me...", your hand grazed at the area. You shivered as you remembered it and felt yourself getting wet. Hot tears escaped from your eyes under the cold mask. How can you let someone do this to you? Someone, other than Hanzo, can make you this vulnerable? 

Hanzo can smell you slowly turning into your omega state. He felt guilt and mad at himself for not being there to protect you sooner. He can tell you felt violated. Your hands gripped his arm. "Hanzo... I'm sorry... I-I let him did this...", you apologized as a sob escapes you. 

"No. No. Hime... don't blame yourself...", he lifted your mask to kiss and wipe your tears away. His hand rubbed circles on your back. "Hanzo... Please... Take me...", you whispered softly. Hanzo groaned at your begging. 

"Please! Please, my alpha! I can't hold on much longer.", you can feel your pheromones seeping out of your pores. Yet your scent was mixed with something else. He leaned on your neck and smell the filth of the man from earlier.

His pupils turned to slits and his insticts completely controlled him. 

Without any word, he dragged you out of the building and into his car. "Drive.", he commanded to the driver, who did as he ordered without any hesitations. His face was was blank but you can feel his rage from before return. 

With his hand gripped tightly on your hand, the both of you head home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniff* *sniff*  
> Can you smell a lemon?  
> Hahahaha  
> As usual. Thank you for reading I hope you like it. Please tell me if there are misspellings and stuff I need to improve. Hope you had a great day! :)


	10. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lemon has been served. 
> 
> *insert lenny face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Even to all you singles like me! XD
> 
> I'm pretty sure this is a good time to post this.

He carried you as soon as you exited the car, heading towards his bedroom. He kicked the door open and set you down before leaving you to lock the door. He was immediately on your lips as soon as you took off the mask. The hunger and possessiveness was evident on the kiss. His hands quickly riding the dress you wore to reveal your undergarments. You felt him pushed you back until you fell on the bed with him towering over you.

The look on your face was enough to make him come. Your underwear was soaked with your fluids and your chest moving with uneven breaths. 

He practically ripped off his coat and shirt before going on top of you. Lips connected once again, but this time it's deeper. His tongue entered your wet cavern and inviting yours to dance with him just like at the party. You moaned into the kiss with fingers gripping his hair. "Hanzo...", you whispered as he left your lips to leave a trail of kisses to the unwanted scent. 

He growled like an animal, which turned you on even more. _"You're mine." _, was all he said before bitting down on your skin. "Mnn! Yes Hanzo!", you screamed in pleasure than in pain as the scent you despise disappeared. He continued litter hickies on your neck while you turned your head to make it easier for him.__

__You pushed him off so you can sit up and remove your bra. Your breast bounce and Hanzo eagerly gave them attention. He sucked on your nipples like a leech giving it a slight tugging before doing the same treatment with the other. You tried your best to held yourself up with your arms but slowly you lost strength in them._ _

__After he was done with your breast, his attention was turned to your neither regions. He slowly got off the bed and kneel on the end. Warm hands pulled your waist until your lower half was hanging by the edge. Your arousal was in front of his face, leaking from your heat. "Who do you belong to?", he suddenly asked. You held yourself up by you elbows to stare at him._ _

__"You. Only you, Hanzo!", you moaned and felt him removing your last bit of clothing. It revealed your glistening pussy with slick still leaking. Hanzo licked his lips as the sweet aroma was blasted on his face. His long fingers teased you at first before entering you. The way you squirm under him made him smirk as his thumb found you clit._ _

__His mouth soon joined in the fun. The way you taste is so devine that it sent him to a new high that no other drug can do. You blushed as you heard the lewd sounds he made. Clearly he was enjoying himself. His fingers was soon replaced by his tongue, your hands flew on to his hair to pull him closer. "H-Hanzo! I'm-", you were cut off._ _

__With all the pleasure, you came. Hanzo happily drank all of it, not leaving a drop. He licked his lips clean and stood up to fumble on his belt. "Again, hime. Who do you belong to?"_ _

__"You... Hanzo...", you panted._ _

__You shivered in excitement when his cock was released from his clothing. It was already leaking pre cum just like you were. "Louder! Again!"_ _

__"Hanzo!", you yelled, but not enough for him. He clicked his tongue as he rubbed his the head of his cock against you. "I said louder! Let the whole world know who you belong to!"_ _

__"You! I belong to you! I belong to Hanzo!", you screamed till your throat hurts. Hanzo thrust his hips against yours, entering you. You threw your head back in the pleasant feeling of being full._ _

__The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room. His thrusts became hard and fast with his hands gripping your hips. He climbed back on the bed and placed your legs on his shoulders. This result of your body bending till your knees were on each side of your head. With your hips lifted off the sheets, he hits the spot that made you see stars and you felt the tightening feeling forming on your stomach._ _

__His lips reached yours for a kiss as his knot begins to form. Finally, you came with him. White surrounds your vision as you calm down from your high. He kissed your forehead before placing you in a more comfortable position. You felt him still twitch inside you as he embraced you. Pampering you with kisses and affection, he whispred. "My (Y/N)... My omega.. I love you... You're mine. I won't let anyone steal you away from me..."_ _

__You snuggled into his chest. "I love you too... My alpha...", you replied._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all love my Valentine's day gift to you. Hahaha!
> 
> Anyways, see you all in the next chapter.


	14. Carrot and Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing were getting pretty intense after the party. Someone just heard about it, will that someone bring more trouble or would it be the other way around?
> 
> And who is that someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. As usual school and stuff. I also prepared for a competition that day. I notice that the past chapters were getting pretty intense. I think its a good idea for a change of pace by introducing someone.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it.

_"Keep rolling you eyes honey, you might find a brain back there. Key word: Might."_

"You call **_this_** a scandal?"

The driver glanced at the mirror look at the passenger from the back. The screen illuminated light from the video that the passenger was watching. "W-Well... The elders were displeased with it so..."

"So what? If anything it's good for the clan if you ask me! As the saying goes: 'First impression lasts'!", the passenger laughed and stared at your masked face in the paused video. "Hanzo should have told me about this in the first place before anything else.", the passenger whispered to himself.

•~•~•~•~•~•  
You woke up with a pleasant kisses being planted on you neck and face. As you opened them, you saw a joyful look on Hanzo's face. "Good morning~", you said. "Good morning, hime...", he replied with a kiss on your lips. Your nose twitch when a delicious smell, that's not Hanzo, hit you. 

"Is that (fave breakfast)?", you ask with eargerness. "I ordered the servants to bring breakfast here. So, breakfast in bed?", Hanzo chuckled as he saw a spark in your eyes when you nodded. 

He took the small table tray with the breakfast on and helped you sat up. "Man... You really did me hard this time", you groaned. "Forgive me... I can't help it", he said with guilt and a tiny of blush. You leaned on his ear, "Well... I didn't say I hate it. In fact I loved every second of it.", you smirked when you saw his eyes widen. "Are you really tempting me in the morning, hime?", he replied when he recovered. 

"Am I?~", you challenged. The tension was about to get stronger, but was cut off by an embarrassing growling. "I think we should eat first.", you said and your stomach growled again. 

He laugh and kissed your forehead. The food was indeed delicious and energizing. After that, Hanzo helped you take a bath since you realized how sore you were when you got off the bed. The water was warm as the both off you wash each other off. Often flirting and teasing here and there. 

Hanzo insisted that you should rest and stay in bed. He would be going to a meeting with the elders. "As much as I would love to stay and take care of you (Y/N), they said it's urgent."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go and take care!", he smiled and gave you a good bye kiss. "I love you!", you yelled as he was about to head to the door. "I love you too", he smile and left. You closed your eyes to rest.

•~•~•~•~•~•  
You groaned and slowly sat up. How long did you sleep?

You forced yourself to get up and stretch your limbs. You felt better than before, resting really helped. Something pop into your head, making you stop your movements and quickly head towards the bathroom where a basket of unwashed clothes was there. Quickly, you dig into it to find your assassin clothes. You took the phone from one pocket and head right back into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, you unlocked the screen and head towards the galleries. Soon, you finally saw the picture. It was the paper you have been wanting to read since at the party. You zoomed in and read the printed words. "The tiger clan wanted a new type of drugs called 'pollen'.", you said to yourself. "Hanzo needs to see this."

Just as you said that, you heard a car entering the gates of the castle. You quickly rushed down to meet Hanzo with a smile on your face. As you were in front of the door you excitedly waited for it to open.

"Hanzo-", you were cut off when you were met with someone else. His outfit almost resembles Hanzo's usual business attire, only colored with orange and white. His brown eyes were surprised at first but soon warmed up when he realized who you were. His coloured green hair seems like you saw it from somewhere before.

"Umm...", you awkwardly said. "You must be Hanzo's mate. I'm glad I finally met you.", he smile gleefully as he enveloped you into a warm hug. He kissed both of your cheeks before pulling away to see your still shocked state. 

"Who are you?..."

"Oh! Sorry I didn't introduced myself. I'm Shimada Genji, Hanzo's younger brother."

•~•~•~•~•~•~

"I see Hanzo has good taste. You know, I wasn't expecting him to choose immediately.", Genji said as he poured tea into both of your cups. "I was away because of a deal. Hanzo can't go at the time, so I did it for him. The beach there is beautiful! I should take you there sometimes.", Genji continued. 

You were glad that Genji likes you. Judging from the elders distaste for you, you expected to receive much more from his own brother. Yet, you got the opposite. Your gut didn't said about anything bad about him too. In fact it's saying you can trust him.

A blush covered your cheeks when he said about Hanzo having good taste. "Well, thank you and I would loved to see the beach you were talking about.", you replied. The two of you talked about anything under the sun. He mostly talked about his childhood with Hanzo. You laughed at the funny moments and just cant help but compare a child Hanzo to an adult Hanzo. 

"I'm sorry I forgot Hanzo had a brother. But since when did you know about me?", you asked. "Here", he shows you the paused video. "Oh...", you replied as a slight dread started to creep up on you. Is this bad? 

"You know, you are so cool! That was completely bad ass!", Genji exclaimed and caused you to smile. "Really! You roasted them the moment you spit fire from your lips! I never seen anything like that!"

Now you were starting to get flustered as you chuckled. When the laughter died down, he lean across the table as if to tell you something. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Um.. Yeah, sure.", you said, confused. He smiled. "I trust you on that. Now, do you know about the clan's secret?", he whispered.

"Secret?"

"So you don't know. Do you wanna?", you nodded your head. Excited at that he was about to show. Genji opened his breast pocket. 

"Woah!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~  
Hanzo sighed as he relaxed in the car seat. Finally, the meeting was done. It was just about some nonsense that Hanzo didn't even give a care. At the meeting, he can't help but think of you. His mind would always drift back to you sleeping on the bed and he would gently wake you up before being welcomed by your lips. 

When the car stopped he almost immediately jumped out to run towards you. Yet when he opened the door to the bed room, you weren't there. He heard a loud shout coming from the dining room. He knew it was your voice and ran in panic towards it.

"(Y/N)!", he slammed the door open. And stopped when he saw your predicament: a glowing green scaled creature was wrapped around your form, nuzzling it's snout on your cheeks. "Genji...", Hanzo said and the both of you quickly turned your head. "Hello big brother! Did you missed me?"

"Hanzo! You're back!", you giggled when the dragon licked you. "I thought something happened to you.", he sighed in relief and walked over to sit beside you. "How could you do this to me brother?! Not telling me about your beautiful and awesome mate!", Genji said dramatically and puts the back of his hand on his forehead with a hurt expression. "About that... A lot of things happened, specially with the elders. I hadn't got the time to tell you.", Hanzo apologize. 

"This is so CUTE!", you squeled as the dragon stick his tongue out to blow a raspberry at you. "What's it's name?" "Soba", Genji replied and grinned as he felt like looking at a young kid having her candy for the first time. Hanzo watched you from the corner of his eye as you continued to give your attention on Soba. "Aren't you the cutest? Who's a good dragon?", you baby talk the creature that was now dancing on the table. 

Hanzo felt a bit of envy how you were very happy at the moment. Not because you were just happy, but because it's not him who was making you happy. Technically it's the dragon, Genji's dragon that is. Maybe it's just his alpha instincts kicking in.

"Genji you are SO lucky! I wish I had one!", you said with love eyes on the dragon. You may not heard it, but Hanzo growled in annoyance. Genji noticed this and smirk, deciding to push this further. "I know right? If I can give you, I would've done it the first I laid eyes on you.", he laugh.

"I never knew dragons existed. You're so cool!"

"Thank you for the complement dear.", Genji smirked when he saw Hanzo's clenched fists. 'Just a little more.', Genji though, hoping you would continue praising his dragon. 

Then a bright idea popped in his mind. Genji sent a knowing look on the dragon. Without you noticing, the dragon nodded and complied. 

When you got close enough, it met you half way and kiss you on the lips. Your eyes wide in shock. Hanzo had a shadow cast over his eyes and a blue aura starting emitting from him. Genji sat there in excitment on what's to come. 

Soba's lips were ripped away by a force from you side with a flash of blue light passing your eyes. You saw Soba getting pinned by two other dragons. The blue scales glow as they growled at Soba, who was now squeaking in shock and fear. Genji say something, but was cut off when he heard an inhuman noise. 

You quickly pulled all three dragons into your arms and feed them with attention. "Oh my gosh!!! I can die happy now!!!!", you kiss all of the three dragons as they soon forgot about their fight and cuddle you instead. "Hanzo, are you jealous?", Genji teased. "N-No. I'm not."

Genji laughed at his brother's attempt to deny it. "Hanzo are these dragons yours?", you ask as a blue dragon wrapped itself around your neck like a scarf. "Yes. Their mine. This one is Udon and the other is Ramen."

"Wait, you named them after noodles?"

"It was Genji's idea.", Hanzo quickly replied. His voice was lanced with a bit of embarrassment. "I just suggested it. I didn't expected you to do it.", Hanzo glared at Genji when he said that. "Wait. Give me a minute. I'll be right back.", you quickly dashed into the kitchen. 

"So, brother... Who really is she?", Genji turned to Hanzo. "What do you mean?". "Come on Hanzo. You know what I'm talking about. Where did you met her?". "She is the one I picked on the marriage contracts", he simply replied. "Hanzo stop lying. I basically memorized all of those contracts. Since you can't pick, I was hoping to pick something for you. You were taking too long. So it's impossible if I missed some papers."

Hanzo contemplated on thinking about it. "I promise I won't tell any soul about her. Specially the elders.", Genji both held up his hands in the air. Knowing his brother won't stop pestering about it and also knowing he is true to his word, he told the story. 

When he finish it, Genji had his jaw dropped to the ground. "What?! No way... Now that is freaking bad ass! Is she really that assassin?!", he shouted. "Shhhh! Someone might hear you idiot!", he scolded and Genji quickly apologize. 

"Guys! Look what I just did!~", you sang as you came back with something in your arms. "What is that-", Genji was cut off when he saw the dragons swimming in the huge bowl filled with cold water. Two chopsticks sat on the side and you used it to mix the water, which the dragons enjoy with delight. 

Genji had another amazed look in face and quickly took out his phone. He snapped a lot of pictures of the bowl. You did the same as well. "Common Hanzo! Join us!", you said and pulled him out of his seat. Hanzo saw the smile you had and it affected him. 

He took his phone out as well and did the same. The last picture he took was all three of you was smiling and holding the bowl with all 3 dragons poking it's head out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the patience. I promise I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments as well( I love reading them). It motivates me to continue writing this.
> 
> Please tell me you what you think and comment on the stuff I need to improve.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
